This invention relates to presses of the type wherein two support structures apply forces to two rotatively driven conveyor belts with roller chains disposed between the support structures and the belts in general, and more particularly, to an improved press of this nature using a plurality of groups of roller chains arranged sequentially in the longitudinal direction.
A press of this general nature is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,685, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. The press disclosed in this reference is a continuous press for the manufacture of wood, chipped wood or the like in which the material to be treated is moved continuously between two flexible endless conveyor belt spans. Between the belt spans forming the press zone and corresponding press platens, a plurality of rotatively upowered endless loops of roller chains are used, these roller chains being packed transversely together to form a bed interposed between the platens and the seal strip conveyor belts. The press platens in turn are positioned between support constructions comprising beams, each positioned transversely to the movement of the belts with portions of such beams extending longitudinally above and below the press platens for the length of a press.
A press of this nature may have a longitudinal pressing section over which force is to be exerted which extends for ten meters or more. In such a case, the roller chains used must have a length which is more than double that length. Such long chains are not easy to manipulate and during running may be subject to substantial stresses.
In view of this problem, the need for a press of the general nature of that described above which does not require uninterupted chains running over its entire length becomes evident.